1x08 Dealing
All Rights Reserved.Except for songs. ''Last on Nothing Is Ever As It Seems 'Taylor and Camille argued........' Taylor:''How about you worry about you Kendall got fed up with Nala... Kendall:No,the mistake was telling you Millie spoke words of wisdom to Skylar... Millie:Don't ya think that Cassie,the girl you knocked up, and your future child deserve it? ''Script Scene 1 Cassie stepped out of her shower only to hear her phone buzz loudly.Cassie picked up her phone to see she had 12 text messages and 8 missed calls.She sighed and saw that the calls were from Skylar and the majority of the texts were from him too.Cassie struggled with herself on whether to listen or read any of them. Cassie let out a breath as she decided to delete all of them.She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.She hated the feeling that had been engulfing her for days.She wanted out but felt so trapped.She didn't know what to do anymore.She couldn't believe that a guy could put her in that much pain. She got up off her bed and walked over to her closet.She closed her eyes,taking deep breaths.Pretending to be over Skylar got harder day by day.And it didn't help that he was constantly on her mind. ''"Where do you see yourself 10 ten years from now?" Skylar asked,playing with a strand of her hair '' ''Cassie said up,previously her head had been resting on his lap.It was Friday night, and Skylar had the place all to himself.He invited Cassie over and they were currently enjoying one of Cassie's favorite movies,Dear John. "What type of question is that?" Cassie raised her eyebrow "I mean,don't ya ever wonder?" Skylar shrugged "Yeah,but why are '''you '''wondering." Cassie asked him,"This isn't like you." "You know I care about my future." "But you've never really dwelled on it before."Cassie noted,"Why you doing it now?" "Just curious.I don't know what lies ahead." '' ''"No one does,Sky." Cassie started fiddling with one of his curly locks,"But we're still young.Yeah,we should be thinking about it,but don't over obsess." "I know one thing about my future,though." Skylar informed her "Yeah." Cassie folded her arms,"And what's that." "It'll be wonderful as long as you're in it." he answered Cassie smiled and kissed him gently.She placed both hands on the side of his face. "You'll always be in my future." she swore Cassie grabbed a dress out of her closet and placed it on her bed.She placed a hand to her face and realized it was wet.She wiped her face and realized she had been crying.She mentally kicked herself.She didn't know why she was crying over him.He had broke her heart.Yet,for some reason she just couldn't let him go. Scene 2 Nala and Alexis tried their best to tone out their parents' arguing by focusing on their breakfast.While Alexis was chewing her waffles slowly,Nala was just playing with her food.She had a deep feeling in her gut that they were arguing about her.What she had done. "You should eat." Alexis advised her Nala looked up to see Alexis staring at her.Nala shook her head and placed her fork down.Any appetite she had was gone.She couldn't fathom just sitting and eating carelessly while her parents argued over her. "Nala," Alexis began to speak "I'm just not hungry." Nala stood up from the table Alexis sighed as Nala walked out of the kitchen.Nala quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.If she was quiet enough,she could hear her parent's conversation.She continued walking up the stairs. "How is this possible?!" Nala heard her father ask clearly not pleased. "How else do girls get pregnant?! She slept with some boy.I'm upset too,but we need to focus on helping Audriana out right now." Nala listened as her mom tried to talk calmly "How could Nala be pregnant? Huh? My little girl." Nala teared up at her father saying that "She made a mistake." Alicia said from behind the door,"And she's afraid.We can punish her afterwards,but right now we need to figure out how to help her." "She's my little girl." her father uttered again "I know.She's mine too." Nala,unable to hear anymore,ran to her room and shut the door behind her.She slid to the floor as her eyes filled with tears.She struggled to find her breath.She pulled her knees to her chest.She felt like the scum of the earth.She just wanted to be gone. She had just got done wiping her face when she heard someone knock at her door.She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "Nala," she called her name,"It's time for school." "Okay." Nala nodded Nala followed her mother down the stairs.She didn't hear her father's voice anymore.All she heard was her heart pounding in her ears.She got to the end of the stair case to see no one but her sister standing there with Nala's backpack.Nala didn't return Alexis' small grin. "Where's dad?" she turned to her mother Alexis looked down at the floor as Alicia said nothing for a moment.Nala's eyes went from her mom to her sister.The two just stood there silent for a few moments. "He.....uh...had to get to work." Alicia finally spoke up "He said to tell you goodbye and that he loved you." Alexis walked up to Nala "No need to lie,Alexis." Nala answered her,"I know the truth." With that, Nala took her stuff and walked out the house.Alexis and Alicia exchanged glances. "I'll check up on her through out the day." Alexis told her "Yeah,do that." Alicia nodded," Category:Scripts in Season One Category:Scripts